Sweetheart
by caseyb2000
Summary: This fic is the summer after freshman year where many things will happen and she will lose and gain many things.
1. Chapter 1

"I cant do this anymore Levi, I just cant take it."

"Come on Cath I am sorry I didn't meant to, she hit on me."

"Levi get out now!"

The conversation flew through her head as she laid down on her bed looking up at Simon Snow's welcoming face. Tears rolled silently down her cheek as she realized it really was over.

"Cath are you awake?'' Wren said from the other side of the room.

"Yes." Cath said in a shaky voice.

"Oh sweetheart come her."

This only made her cry more because that's what Levi used to call her.

Wren tiptoed across the creaky floor and slid under the covers.

" Cath I'm really sorry."

"No don't be it's not like you cheated on me, I mean this is the second time I can't believe him."

" Cath are you sure you saw him kissing Reagan?''

"Positive I walked into the room and they were just standing there making out, when Reagan saw me she practically smiled."

Wren looked at her with an apologetic face and said "well I guess the only trustworthy people left are Simon and Baz."

"Except there both dead." Cath felt ashamed this was the first time she ever spoke about the end of the series, Carry On ended differently of course I mean it all ended happily but she knew that would never be the truth.

"Don't say that they are still alive on half the fics posted."

"True but it will never be the real thing."

"I know." Wren sighed " but sometimes the knock offs can be a little bit better."

Catha practically fell off the bed laughing. "where did you get that one from?"

Wren sat up "Well my sister does happen to be the author of the most well known fanfic in the world."

Hey everybody I just wanted to let you know I will be posting a chapter every week hopefully, and also please spread the word about this fanfic I know its short but you will not regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was better for Cath she actually got out of bed. "How is my sunshine today?" Cath trudged down the stairs with a blanket over her head "well dad your sunshine is being overshadowed by heartbreak."

"Is he still bothering you?"

Cath took a seat on the couch and turned on the news. "well I guess the answer is yes." Her dad mumbled. Suddenly the room was filled with a high pitch scream as Wren raced down the stairs and tore into the living room.

"Cath your never going to guess." Wren said while practically shoving her sister off the couch.

"What?" Cath said scooting over.

"guess." Wren said

"Wren do we seriously have to play guessing games right now I feel like I have been stabbed by the humdrum."

"Fine, well Simon Snow isn't over." Wren squealed.

"What," Cath said sitting up "where did you hear that?"

"well," wren said in a prestigious manner " I might have emailed her a copy of carry on."

"WHAT," Cath shrieked

"Girls quite down" there dad yelled

"what, wren did she actually read it?"

"see for yourself my laptops upstairs."

Cath charged up the stairs and burst into their room. Her eyes quickly found the laptop and sat down behind the desk. She instantly felt pained when she realized Levis foot wasn't their to kick her chair. She instantly put that thought aside and read the email on the screen.

Dear Cath,

This indeed is not the first time I have heard of your work.

Cath nearly fell off her chair.

My editor brought it to my attention when I got thousands of people requesting for a Baz and Simon love scene. Many people said that _Carry On_ was the way they wished the book would end. So I am making you an offer. Obviously I am done righting the Simon snow series but I would love to make one more. You see the reason I stooped the books is because I would have never finished the series, the only way I could end it is for them to die. That was probably the most hardest decisions I have ever made, I cried typing it. Well I want to give you a chance to write a new book. If you are interested email me back , if not do it anyway. I look forward to meeting you.

Cath couldn't believe her eyes, was she dreaming or is she just tired. She really didn't have time to think before wren came in.

"Isn't this just great Cath you can write your own book Sam and Baz don't have to die."

Cath started crying. "Wren I cant do this what if I get it all wrong what if she realizes she hates me."

"Cath are you serious you can out write anyone, now come on lets get some breakfast and write up that email okay?"

Cath looked up at Wren she looked so excited and so pretty, she had been getting a lot better since the alcohol incident.

"Okay." Cath replied.


End file.
